What forever took to find
by Candi-Chan
Summary: Well, I made my own fake character her name is Heeda. (He-duh) She is Trunks' long-time girlfriend and she was born 1 month after he was. Note:I don't actually believe that there's a character named Heeda on the show, it's a Fanfiction! Anyway, she is Tru
1. Default Chapter

::What forever took to find::  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, Akira Toriyama does. I'm not making money off of this story so don't sue me!  
  
ABOUT: Well, I made my own fake character her name is Heeda. (He-duh) She is Trunks' long-time girlfriend and she was born 1 month after he was. Note: She is fake, not a real character! I don't actually believe that there's a character named Heeda on the frickin show, it's a Fanfiction! Anyway, she is Trunks' girlfriend since they knew what love was and she catches him with Pan. She's Goku's only daughter. I hope you like it, it's definitely.. original! Please R&R!   
  
  
  
CHAPTER 1 "WHAT WE'RE ALL ABOUT"  
  
She just stood there beside me, waiting for me to say something. I was shameful. This probably wouldn't have happened if I wasn't so stupid. "What the hell is he talking about?" I bet you're wondering. I'm talking about my X girlfriend and the huge pickle I'm in right now. Her name is Heeda, I've known her since she was born, I've loved her since before I even knew what love was. Why here? Why now? Why did she have to find out? Why did I have to do it in the first place? If you're going to understand then I'll have to tell you what we we're all about first. Then I'll tell you about the trouble this certain something gets me in. Here goes, first I'll explain about her, Heeda:  
  
She has stunning black hair that goes by her shoulders, and shiny blue eyes that are as deep as the ocean. The daughter of Goku and Chi-Chi, she showed me what love was, this was no ordinary girlfriend, she has never lied to me in her entire life because she loves me so much. (And I currently wish I didn't lie, but I'll explain about why later) She is half saiya-jin, and she's almost stronger than me. She is kind of girly, but she is definitely a fighter. She has this soft, sweet voice, it would calm you down and cheer you up even if you were being choked. That's all about Heeda that is possible to be explained, the rest has no words to be put into. Now I'll tell you about us.  
  
I could write a poem about us, we click like peanut butter and jelly, ham and cheese, burger and fries. She knows everything about me, she can practically read my mind. If I was planning to go somewhere I wouldn't have to say a word and she would know where it was I was planning on going and why! She would never lie to me, not if she had to do it to stay alive. You want another example? If she cheated on me with the devil she would tell me, and she would also tell me how ashamed she felt. Are you ready to hear my story? I hope so, I can say no more about us.   
*************************************************************  
Did you like? Please give me a reveiw, tell me if you like it because I'm writing more chapters! I do not intend on offending any T/P or T/M fans by writing this fic. I especially don't intend on bashing you in the shin if you're a T/P fan, this is a fanfiction made for entertainment, not rivalry. I hope you liked the first chapter. ^-^ 


	2. IS THIS HAPPENING?

::HOW IT BEGAN::  
  
It began when I took on a job baby-sitting Pan, who I call Panny. Panny started to take an active interest in me, it was too obvious not to see. I'm sure Heeda also saw this in Pan, but Heeda is one of those easy going girls. I'm sure it still didn't feel right for her niece to have a crush on her boyfriend. (I didn't either but I had to be nice to her) Heeda and I took Pan to the mall one day...  
  
"I want a ice cream cone!" Pan had said, begging Heeda all day. "Alright, Pan, what flavor?" Heeda said smiling. Pan thought for a moment. "Rainbow!" She finally said. Heeda took Pan's hand and walked her accross the hallway to get the ice cream. "Trunks, do you want rainbow?" Pan had asked me. "Yea, Trunks. You can have the little-tyke kiddy two scoop." Heeda joked. I laughed. "No thanks, I'll stick to pizza in the mall." I said. Pan seemed to frown. I noticed this but Heeda was already ordering. Then I noticed Pan looking at me from the corner of my eye. "What's the matter, Panny." I said, curious why she was staring at me with such a dazed look on her face. "Nothing." She said, blushing and turning away. "Pan, what kind of cone?" Heeda asked. "What cone do you prefer, Trunks?" She said, turning to me again. I was getting sick of the attention to be honest, but if Panny looked up to me that way, what the heck. "I've always liked M&M, it has M&M's in the cone, it's delicious." I said, though I actually didn't like M&Ms that much, I figured Panny would like it. When we got out of line for the ice cream shop I noticed Pan trying to cut in the middle. I took this as a funny thing, actually, her crush on me was cute, she really looked up to me. I scooted over so she could cut in. "Lets go to After thoughts!" Pan said. "Please!" I looked at Heeda. "Sounds okay to me." She said in return to my expression. In After thoughts there was a lot of girls' stuff. I thought it was boring, combs and lip gloss. Pan came up to me with two bras in her hand. "Which one do you think would fit me best?" She held them up to her one at a time and they were both bull-dozers compared to her small figure. I blushed. "What the heck is she doing??" I thought to myself. Though I couldn't help but imagine her with a developed figure. "Snap out of it, pal! You're engaged and you're thinking about you're fience's niece's figure!" I told myself, I felt stupid. Especially when Heeda walked over and saw Pan holding up one of the bras to herself and me staring in that direction. "Pan, what the hell do you think you're doing with those! I'm not a woman you know!" I shouted at her. "Pan, put those back." Heeda agreed. "It's especially rude when you show something like that to a man!" She snatched them from Pan and took Pan to the other side of the room. I heard them talking, after all, I was a saiya-jin, I had good hearing! "Pan, do you like Trunks? It's ok if you do, but I'm just curious." I heard Heeda say. Pan said nothing as far as I knew. "Pan-" "I do, okay! I love your stupid fience! I know he's gonna be my uncle but I can't help it, leave me alone." Pan interrupted. I was shocked, I knew she had a crush on me, but love me? Was it true? I started to think about how Pan was so strange, she had liked me, how I had started to think about her figure. I even remembered one time when I thought about her in my arms. Could I be admitting to myself that I love her back? No.. it can't be possible. "No." I whispered to myself, dispite my thoughts.   
**********************************************************  
To hear the rest you'll have to read the next chapter! :op 


	3. BIG MISTAKE!

::THIS IS NOT HAPPENING!::  
  
I still remember that day in the mall, as plain as day. I was shocked that I could love anyone but Heeda, but I guess love is like that. Little did I know I was making a big mistake to think that. On Panny's 15th Birthday we all gathered around to celebrate. We were singing Happy Birthday and I was ready to search her feelings to see what her wish would be. We were done singing. "Okay, Pan, make a wish!" Heeda said. Pan looked at me. My heart skipped a beat as I heard the words run through her head. "I wish Trunks loved me as much as I love him." She blew out the candles, I froze. Did I just hear that? That night I kissed Heeda good night as everyone went home with their families. Heeda would of course stay with Pan because she was as well a Son. But I was planning something, something I would have never done years before, but now I wasn't sure it what was the right thing, everything was confusing. I did not go home, instead I stayed in their front yard in the bushes until I saw Pan's light go off. I felt shamed of myself, but I wasn't going to hesitate, I would be tough. I snuck through the back door and tip toed through the kitchen. From there I was in the hallway. "It's now or never." I whispered quietly to myself. I creeped quietly past Heeda's room. If she ever found out, I'd be dead. Though I was already dieing of shame. Why was I doing this? I had no idea, but I didn't care. I opened the door to Panny's room, she jumped up in suprise and before she could scream I covered her mouth. "Shh. Be quiet, don't let anyone hear you. I heard your wish Panny, I heard it all." Pan just stared up at me, shocked. I could tell she was excited though. I leaned closer and in a flash I had no idea what I was doing, I just leaned closer and my lips touched hers. I pulled away, I felt nothing from that kiss. Nothing. When I kissed Heeda, I saw fireworks and rockets, I saw us together. But what was I thinking when I kissed Pan? I felt nothing but her lips, I couldn't imagine us together come to think of it. I had explained Heeda and my love for each other like a poem but what was there to say about me and Pan? Is this happening? Pan smiled. I didn't smile back, I had just made the biggest mistake of my life, how could I? "Trunks, I want you to be mine. I won't tell Heeda." She leaned closer and before I could stop her, she bit me on the neck, claiming me as her own. "No, Panny. How could you? I'm engaged, you're to be my niece, not my mate!" I felt so ashamed that I was choking. Then it happened. I heard soft footsteps coming closer and closer to Pan's room. "Pan? Are you okay in there? Who is in there?!" I froze, the voice was Heeda's, I'd know it 700 miles away. If she ever found out our bond would be broken. Pan had bit my neck and the wound was visible, I couldn't let her see such a thing. "Panny, do me one favor, hide me." Pan nodded, but all she did was kiss me on the lips. I didn't want that, I wanted to hide! Right in the middle of our kiss the door creeked open. "Pan who-" I saw Heeda's eyes widen to the point where they practically bulged out of their sockets. The glass of water in her hand dropped to the ground and I heard the sound of glass breaking. She tried so hard to fight her tears, I could tell she could take no more though. "How could- What's the meaning-" She looked at Pan, looked at me. Over and over I heard the glass breaking, the unpleasent sound ringing constantly in my head. Heeda finally broke into pure tears that made her eyes glisten like never before, she lay her head in her hands and sobbed. I felt like I could drown myself in her tears. What had I done? I had just ruined something I had shared with Heeda all my life.. trust. I had lied and cheated on her, to make it worse, I made her cry. All her life she had tried not to cry, she tried to be a tough girl, but I had broken the barrier. I bet she would never trust me now, I had made her life a living hell. "Go to sleep, Pan." I said, breaking every bit of silence from my mouth. Pan nodded and sighed. "I'm sorry I-" she started. "It's not your fault, go to sleep." Pan hopped into bed and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Heeda still sat on her knees sobbing into her own hands. "How could you!" I heard her muttering in between hard breaths. I put the shame I felt into my stare. "I'm so sorry, Heeda. I had no idea what I was doing.." I stopped. I knew what I was doing, I knew all along, that question startled me over and over,"How could I?" Heeda looked up at me with her glistening blue eyes, still sobbing. "Sorry? How could you, Trunks? I'll never be able to trust you again, never! I hate you!" Heeda got up and dashed away. I ran after her in a desperate attempt to keep my own tears in. "Wait, Heeda, please.." I yelled after her. At least Chi-Chi was at a banquet with Gohan and Videl, so there was no chance of waking any of them up. Heeda sat on the couch, sniffling and tears still running down her cheeks. "Heeda, stay there, I'm sorry. You don't know how sorry I am-" "If you were sorry you wouldn't have snuck into our house and bonded Pan at all! We're about to get married Trunks, I love you, but you portrayed me as meaningless! Is that how you want me to think about you.. meaningless!" I thought before sitting beside her on the couch. "No, I don't think of you as meaningless, not at all. You're everything to me, Heeda." I said as softly as I could. I looked into her eyes, so full of pain. How could I do such a thing to such an innocent person? "Then what's that bite mark on your neck!" she said, pointing to the place where Pan had bit me. "It's nothing, I didn't claim her back. She did that before I could tell her no." Heeda looked up at me again. "You would tell her no?"   
****************************************************************  
In suspense? No? Oh well, please read the next chapter! 


	4. FORGIVENESS

::FORGIVENESS::  
  
I smiled at her softly. "Yes, for you I certainly would. Please forgive me." Heeda stared into my eyes there for what seemed like a thousand years. "You lied to me Trunks, you've broken our trust. You can earn it back, but I don't know if it will ever be the same again." She then began to sob again but this time into my chest. At least she still loved me, that was a relief. I heald her close and she continued to sob. "I'm so sorry, Heeda, it will never happen again, I promise." I said to her, the good thing was, I meant what I said. "I know, Trunks. Try and forget that it ever happened. I forgive you." Heeda said, still sobbing into my chest. "I love you, Heeda." I said uncontrollibly. "I love you too, Trunks." It was only about 5 minutes and it seemed like a thousand years before I had heard those words. Heeda then leaned up and kissed me on the lips. I saw the fireworks, and me and Heeda together for eternity. What I had been waiting for, for such a long time now. I heald her in my arms tight, and we both driffted into a peaceful sleep. "For all eternity."  
*************************************************************************  
Like it? No? Who cares! I thought it was a cute fic! I hope you thought the same thing! If it offended you in any way, sorry. I know, I know, strange ending for a fancharacter (FCO) fic. Totally fake, huh? That's the thing about fanfiction! You can write whatever you want, whatever you dream, doesn't have to be possible. :) Thanks for reading! 


End file.
